Guy Mortadello
'''Guy Mortadello '''is the main antagonist of Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! and Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!. He is the owner of Mortadello's Meat Pies, LTD and the "crabby chef" who stole Rudy and Scarlett's musical instruments in Cheeseria and Koilee/Carlo Romano's money and Oniontown souvenirs in Scooperia. Until he was caught, both Rudy and Scarlett had to take side jobs at Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! to earn money to buy new equipment. Hank apprehended Mortadello, and the Shakers' instruments were promptly returned to the couple. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6706 Flipdeck Info Guy Mortadello was once the owner of the world’s largest restaurant chain, Mortadello’s Meat Pies. He was a pioneer in made-to-order meals. At the time, people had very few choices for fast food. Guy took advantage of this and baked pies made of the cheapest ingredients, rendering them barely palatable. That all changed when Papa's Pizzeria came along. As Papa Louie opened more and more restaurants, Guy slowly lost all his customers. His last remaining Meat Pie shop in Toastwood was put out of business by the delicious sandwiches of Papa's Cheeseria. Appearance Current Guy wears a red long-sleeved sweater, black pants, a white apron with gold buttons, black shoes with brown laces and soles, and a brown trim-knit hat. He also has a bandage on his head, a unibrown and a long black mustache. Hotel Style Guy wears a red long-sleeved jacket witch gold bow-tie and gold buttons, black pants, black shoes with brown laces and soles and he has black hotel hat. He also has a bandage on his head, a unibrown and a long black mustache. Guy's Last Chef As an April Fools' Day joke, Flipline announced a tournament called Guy's Last Chef, in which fans could vote on which one of Papa's chefs would get to stay to keep Guy's BotWursts up and running. From the Flipline Blog ATTENTION: Overnight, Papa Louie’s thirteen restaurants have been acquired by Guy Mortadello of Mortadello Meat Pies, LTD. Guy Mortadello is aggressively restructuring the restaurants to incorporate his all-new, fully-automated fast food services. This process employs an army of mechanized BotWursts™ at each of the restaurants’ work stations. Customers will now use a touch screen interface to quickly place and pay for their orders. From there, the BotWursts™ will prepare each order in record time. Mortadello believes customers will love this new system because it alleviates any human interaction resulting in order mistakes, and best of all, no tips are needed. The biggest benefit will come to the actual players of the many Papa’s Gamerias. Now, all you will need to do is start the game up, sit back, and watch the BotWursts™ do all the work. No longer will you need to flip burgers, pour drinks, or get stressed out when Jojo shows up. Blue Ribbons every time! Unfortunately, with this restructuring, Guy Mortadello will be firing all of Papa’s Chefs. However, one chef will remain to repair the BotWursts™ and clean their internal disposal units. To decide who stays and who goes, Mr. Mortadello is launching the first and only… Guy’s Last Chef 2017! It is up to the fans to decide who gets fired, and who will be the last Chef standing! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9220 Just_brackets.jpg Italiansausagedivision_round1a.jpg Italiansausagedivision_round1b.jpg Trivia *His name was revealed in Rudy's Flipdeck as the culprit who stole the band's instruments. *According to his Flipdeck, Rudy hates Guy Mortadello. *He is the first and only character who appeared in a Gameria, but not as a customer, to get a Flipdeck. *In Papa's Sushiria, he appears on the Daruma Tee. Gallery Cheeseria End-2.png Meat Pie.png|Mortadello's Meat Pies on the billboard in Taco Mia HD. Guy.PNG|Guy Mortadello on the April Fool's Day picture Darooma.png MortadelloScooperia.PNG|Guy Mortadello's appearance in the Papa's Scooperia intro. IMG_1062.JPG|Papa's Scooperia Intro IMG_1063.JPG BabyMortadello.png|Baby Mortadello Christmas 2019.JPG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:G Characters Category:Antagonists